youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Home on the Creature
TheCartoonMan6107's Movie Spoof of "Home on the Range". It will appeared on Youtube on July 21, 2021. Cast: *Maggie - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Grace - Princess Poppy (Trolls) *Mrs. Calloway - Bean (UMIGO) *Buck - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Alameda Slim - Ruber (Quest for Camelot) *Rico - Hacker (Cyberchase) *Lucky Jack - King Juilen (Madagascar) *Pearl Gesner - Aunty Annabella (Marvelous Musical Mansion) *Sam the Sheriff - Uncle Rubato (Marvelous Musical Mansion) *Larry the Duck - Digit (Cyberchase) *Jeb the Goat - Bit (UMIGO) *Barry the Longhorn - E.B. (Hop) *Bob the Longhorn - Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) *Rusty the Dog - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Junior the Buffalo - Ox (Skunk Fu!) *Wesley - Rumpelstiltskin (Shrek Forever After) *Ollie the Pig - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Molly the Pig - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *Piggies - Patch, Lucky and Rolly (101 Dalmatians) *Patrick the Horse - Puss in Boots (Shrek) *Audrey the Hen - Stella (The Angry Birds Movie) *The Chicks - Chicks (Hop) *Crowing Chick - Phil (Hop) *Rooster - Rocky (Chicken Run) *Fly - Evinrude (The Rescuers) *Abner - Sinbad (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) *Auction folks and Townspeople - Various Peoples *Cameraman - Dallben (The Black Cauldron) *The Willie Brothers - Boggis, Bunce and Bean (Fantastic Mr. Fox) *Black Rider - Trent (Total Drama) *Elderly Rider - Tyler (Total Drama) *Fat Rider - Owen (Total Drama) *Fat Rider's Horse - Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Black Rider's Horse - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Ox - Valiente (Ferdinand) *Donkey - Bo the Donkey (The Star) *Saloon Customer - Milo James Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Annie the Saloon Manager - Piella Bakewell (Wallace and Gromit) *Saloon Gals - The Sanderson Sisters (Hocus Pocus) *Cattle - Various Animals Scenes: *Home on the Creature Part 1 - Opening/Judy Hopps's Loss of Home *Home on the Creature Part 2 - "Little Patch of Heaven"/Meet Judy Hopps *Home on the Creature Part 3 - Foreclosure *Home on the Creature Part 4 - What's the Bounty?/Hacker *Home on the Creature Part 5 - "Yodle-Adle-Iddle-Eddle-Oo" *Home on the Creature Part 6 - "Be Prepared" *Home on the Creature Part 7 - "Will the Sun Ever Shine Again" *Home on the Creature Part 8 - Enter King Juilen *Home on the Creature Part 9 - Sktinky's Arrival/Seein' is Believin' *Home on the Creature Part 10 - Danny warns Puss about Hacker *Home on the Creature Part 11 - Yodelin's an Art *Home on the Creature Part 12 - The Battle is On! *Home on the Creature Part 13 - Happy Ending *Home on the Creature Part 14 - End Credits Movie Used: *Home on the Range (2004) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Madagascar 1, 2 & 3 *All Hail, King Juilen *The Penguins of Madagascar *Zootopia *Rio 1 & 2 *Quest for Camelot *Fantastic Mr. Fox *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas *Trolls *UMIGO *Marvelous Musical Mansion *The Angry Birds Movie 1 & 2 *Cats Don't Dance *101 Dalmatians *Chicken Run *Cyberchase *Shrek 2 & 3 *Wallace and Gromit *Hocus Pocus *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *The Rescuers *The Star *Ferdinand *Total Drama Island *Shrek Forever After *Hop (2011) *Yin Yang Yo! *The Secret Life of Pets 1 & 2 *Skunk Fu! *Puss in Boots *The Aristocats *The Black Cauldron Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Home on the Range Movie Spoofs